Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер
Escape Of Salmhofer The Witch ("Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер") - песня, опубликованная Akuno-P (mothy) 30 июля 2012 года. Это вторая песня в цикле Первородного Греха, она рассказывает о жизни Меты Зальмхофер до событий “Moonlit Bear”. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch is a song released by Akuno-P on July 30, 2012. It is the second song in the Original Sin Story, following the life of Meta Salmhofer right up to the events of Moonlit Bear. Сюжет Женщина по имени Мета Зальмхофер росла, не зная, кем были ее отец и мать. Когда ей было двадцать лет, она полюбила «убийцу». Его зло запятнало Мету, и люди стали называть ее ведьмой. A woman named Meta Salmhofer grows up without knowing who her mother or father was. When she's twenty, she falls in love with a "murderer". Because of her attraction to him, his evil stains her and people begin to call her a witch. Однажды она увидела Еву Мунлит, кричащую и покрытую пятнами крови. Глядя на нее, Мета внезапно обнаружила, что закована в цепи. Ее посадили в тюрьму и должны были казнить. В день казни мужчина, напомнивший ей «убийцу», которого она любила, предложил Мете свободу, если она согласится стать подопытной для его эксперимента. Мета согласилась и таким образом стала участницей проекта «МА». Ей ввели Семя Бога, и она родила близнецов Гензеля и Гретель - два «тестовых объекта», у которых не было отца. Затем Мета вспомнила, что она и сама была, как Гензель и Гретель, искусственно созданным человеком. Мета не хотела, чтобы ее дети тоже росли в одиночестве и без любви, поэтому она похитила их из лаборатории. Eve Moonlit, covered in blood, is discovered by Meta, and she suddenly finds herself bound in chains. On the day of her execution, a man who resembled "the criminal murderer" she fell in love with offers to free her if she would consent to being a test subject. She agrees and becomes involved in Project 'Ma'. Inoculated with "God's seed", Hänsel and Gretel are born as test subjects with no father. Meta remembers then that she had been like Hänsel and Gretel, artificially created without parents. Meta refuses to let her children grow up like she did, and steals them from the laboratory. Мета и ее дети нашли приют в лесу Элда, где она могла прятать их от других людей. Однажды ночью, выйдя с детьми в лес на прогулку, Мета ненадолго оставила их без присмотра. Когда она вернулась, близнецов уже не было - они были украдены Евой. Fleeing, Meta takes Hänsel and Gretel to Held's Forest and keeps them from other people. While taking a walk through the forest one night, she leaves the babies alone for a moment. When she comes back, the babies are gone, stolen by Eve. Композиция В финальной части песни на голос MEIKO был наложен Эффект Радио. MEIKO's vocals are utilized for the song, with a radio filter during the final portion. После инструментального вступления, начиная с 0.32 и до 0.47 идет припев до следующего инструментального перерыва. Первый стих начинается с 0.53, за которым, начиная с 1.08, идет предприпев, заканчивающийся на 1.22. Второй припев начинается в 1.23 и заканчивается в 1.39, после которого следует второй стих. Following opening instrumentals, the first chorus starts at 0.32 and ends at 0.47 for another instrumental break. The first verse begins 0.53, with the pre-chorus beginning at 1.08 and ending 1.22. The second chorus starts 1.23 and ends 1.39, with the second verse beginning directly afterward. Персонажи Singing Roles MEIKO as Meta Salmhofer Non-Singing Roles Hiyama Kiyoteru as Pale Noël and Seth Twiright Kagamine Len as Hänsel Kagamine Rin as Gretel Hatsune Miku as Eve Moonlit Связанные песни Moonlit Bear “Moonlit Bear” описывает подробности похищения Евой Мунлит детей Меты; из нее мы узнаем, что в конечном итоге Мета погибла от рук Евы. Moonlit Bear details the alluded to theft of Meta's children as well as its aftermath, describing Meta's death at the hands of Eve Moonlit. Project 'Ma' “Project ‘MA’” рассказывает о событиях, в результате которых Сиф Твайрайт получил контроль над проектом «МА», а также о прошлом Евы Мунлит и о том, как она потеряла своих детей. The song Project 'Ma' recounts the events that would lead to Seth Twiright seeking out Meta, as well as describing Eve Moonlit's past and miscarriage. Альбомы Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story Complete Edition Детали Концепция и происхождение *Фамилия «Зальмхофер» немецкого происхождения, она может переводиться как «наследник лосося» или «лососевая ферма»; лососи известны тем, что когда приходит время метать икру, они возвращаются в точное место своего собственного рождения. *В скандинавской мифологии бог Локи пытался избежать наказания от других богов, превратившись в лосося и нырнув в реку. *The name Salmhofer is German in origin, translating as "heir to a salmon" or "salmon farm"; salmon are known to return to the exact place of their birth to spawn their own children. *In Norse mythology, the god Loki attempted to escape punishment from the gods by transforming into a salmon and escaping into a river. Любопытно *Два красных круга, которые появляются в клипе, содержат следующие изображения, меняющиеся по ходу действия: брызги крови, два плода, побеги травы с цветами и бабочками, два Уробороса и зародыши близнецов. *Каждое изображение так или иначе связано с Гензелем и Гретель: с их матерью, с обстоятельствами их рождения или с ранними событиями их жизни. *Изображения с Уроборосами и зародышами содержат в центре герб Левианты, что является отсылкой к их связи с проектом «МА». *Песня заканчивается так же, как начинается “Moonlit Bear”: карканьем ворон. *Фамилия Пэйла Ноэля имеет связь с названием криминальной организации "Пер Ноэль". *Throughout the song PV, two red circles appear featuring five distinct images: blood splatters, two fruits, patches of grass with flowers and butterflies, two Ouroboroi, and twin fetuses. *Interestingly, each of the images are connected to Hänsel and Gretel, either through their mother and their births or through their early lives. *The Ouroboros and fetus contain the Levianta crest near the center, referencing the images other connection to Project 'Ma'. *The song ends the same way Moonlit Bear begins, with the caws of crows. *Pale Noël shares his last name with the criminal organization Père Noël. Галерея Концепт-арт= 631128590.jpg|Эскиз Ichika, изображающий исследовательскую лабораторию |-| Клип= Little Meta.png|Мета в детстве: одинокая и нелюбимая Meta and pale.PNG|Двадцатилетняя Мета влюбляется в Пэйла Ноэля Eve.png|Мета встречает Еву, окровавленную и плачущую Seth salmhofer's escape.PNG|Сиф предлагает Мете свободу в обмен на участие в эксперименте RoyalInstitute.jpg|Королевский Институт Левианты Lab.PNG|Мета в лаборатории Meta 2.png|Глядя на своих детей, Мета вспоминает собственное происхождение Meta 3.png|Перед тем, как сбежать, Мета обнимает малышей, которых она любит Salmhofer witch.jpg|Мета бежит через лес, прижимая к груди Гензеля и Гретель Eve apple.PNG|Ева похищает близнецов в конце клипа |-| Прочее= MetaSethPalePainterBrioche.png|Иллюстрация к Escape of Salmhofer the Witch от Painter Brioche en:Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Категория:Песни Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO